The long-awaited journey
by Lexavil
Summary: Trixie has done a fantastic job being herself and doing what she does best: giving something everyone would adore her for. She likes to have fans and others come and see her work as a skilled magician but since the incident with the Alicorn Amulet, she has to make changes to how she would live and act towards others, even taking another job as a teachers' assistant.


The long-awaited journey - By Dakota Mahone

Sometimes I think that there is more to the world that I still don't understand and probably will never understand but I still want to learn more. I want to learn from the best and be the best. This is how I want to strive to be, not somepony who just stays behind but makes triumphs over all who oppose THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE! Of course, I used to think like that. Now I feel a little sadden that I can't seem to get anything right and I feel worthless to everypony. Ever since I tried to conquer Ponyville, I was not able to find another magic show to perform nor will anypony consider it. I had to work as a teacher's assistant in Appleloosa for a while, about two months, and I had gotten better with learning how to control myself and tone my arrogance. I'd give a small show for the children sometimes during show and tell with fireworks and small tricks to make them laugh. It made me feel good inside like I could be trusted again. Then, I had gotten a letter from the mail delivery office, which to my surprise read that I was wanted in Manehatten to do a magic show. I had been graciously happy that I had been accepted again to my specialty. So I sent a letter back with my acceptance of the show and had to say goodbye to the job and that I would come back to the school later on my journey.

Day 1- I hope I'm ready / Time of day: Dawn / Place: The grassy hills

The air blowing through the grassy plains and the cold front was coming in. The numerous hills among the plains were equal in consistency and supposedly leave a gap where there is flat land. The air breeze suddenly awakes the pony resting on the fuzzy grass while slowly opening her eyes.

"Why so early?" slowly said the blue pony as she yawned mildly while quickly stretching her body. The blue pony arises from the ground and glances at the horizon with a tired face.

"I guess I better get started." Said the pony while pulling the blanket she was resting on and throwing it inside the carriage window. The pony then puts on the saddle that connects her to the carriage pulling it with her body.

"Come on Trixie, wake up!" she thought. "You're halfway there." With a little struggle, she managed to pull the carriage and began walking along the rugged path to Manehatten.

It becomes daytime by the time Trixie comes across the train tracks that led to Manehatten and looked at her map to see if she was right.

"I'm almost there and when I do, I can finally rest." Trixie thought with a sigh of relief. After a few hours of walking alongside the tracks she finds the train station part way outside of the caves but then realized that there laid another problem, she needed to get across the water into the city. The only way into the city was by train or flight, none of which Trixie had access to. She thought for a second and remembered a spell Twilight Sparkle had used during her time in Ponyville.

"Trixie remembers that teleportation spell Twilight Sparkle used but how?"

Trixie thought. She quickly unhooked her saddle and looked inside her carriage for a spell book that was titled The spells of the world: Advanced Edition. Once she found the book after some time, she quickly looked through the book and found the teleportation spell.

"Hmm…Fair enough. Let Trixie astound herself with her greatness." Trixie placed the book back into the carriage and strap back her saddle on her back.

"Alright Trixie…concentrate…concentrate..." She tried her best to focus on her location and picture Manehatten as her destination. The magical pink glow flowed through her horn and started to feel an electric tingle in her body. She then heard a spark sound and felt like she was floating in air.

She had grown a little tired after a while after this use but soon she started to hear voices and bustling music around her.

Time of day: Midday / Place: Manehatten

"Excuse me ma'am." She slowly opened her eyes and saw a little filly standing in front of her. She quickly looked around to see that she was standing sidewalk next to a building made as a designer store. She then looked back at the little filly. The filly looked very unique with a striped wave of magenta and gray fading in and out.

"May I ask you a question?" The filly happily asked with a sincere smile with a squeaky voice.

"Sure…give Trixie your question and she will do her best." Trixie seemed a little more distracted than usual but she continued to try to focus on the filly.

"Aren't you The Great and Powerful Trixie that does magic shows here in Manehatten?"

"Well of course, the one and only Trixie will amaze the city with her magic! Are you coming to see her show?" Trixie said with delight.

Trixie seemed a little hesitant since it would be her first show after the events that occurred in Ponyville a while back with the Alicorn Amulet and the news probably came to Manehatten as well. At first she had to she was worried if she would be able win the respect of her audience again.

"Well of course! You are my favorite pony. My name is Rylus by the way."

Trixie had a heartwarming smile growing on her face. She never thought that someone would want to be near her after what she did but it seems that not everyone thinks she is evil.

"Trixie appreciates your compassion but she is wondering where it will be held. She was never told a specific place in the city. Do you know where it is?" She looked at the stallion with hopes that he knows.

"Well sure! Just follow me and stay close." Rylus squealed with passion.

Trixie was having a little time in thought as she followed the Rylus past the other ponies; Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth ponies everywhere, talking about things in their lives and being themselves. She had never thought of the city life, she always had to work as a magician or at some other job to make money since she was always traveling on the road and to her the carriage was her home. Trixie noticed that they were coming toward a building that looked like a drama theater that had a modern touch to its age. The sign on the top read Manehatten Cinemas with dazzling lights and colors blinking rapidly that Trixie was lost in its beauty.

"Here we are! This is where your show is held." Rylus told with excitement.

Trixie faintly heard the stallions' voice but managed to shake off the gaze and regain her attention. She looked at the curtains inside the theater to enter and turned to Rylus quickly.

"Okay, Trixie will go and register herself for the show so can she count on you to keep an eye on her carriage? Well...if you have time to spare?" Trixie felt trusting of the filly and she wanted to try this trust to the test.

"Sure I can anything for my favorite Magician." Rylus stood next to it like a guard but Trixie had a small smile while turning into the theater.

"Glad to see someone appreciates me." Trixie thought.

Inside Theater

The theater was bigger than she imagined, with lights slowing in place and people working with cameras and setting up the stage. One could say that it was used for Opera with the stands on top second floor.

"Trixie, Trixie!" someone called.

Trixie turned and looked to her left to see a pony that looked like a director come to her with gust. He wore a fancy outfit with a comfortable look and had a purple mane that seemed distracting.

"Hi… yes. Do you know where I could register for my magic show?" Trixie felt confused because of the random pony in front of her and she felt worried as she needed this job.

"Well, you have come to the right pony. My name is Guillio Lustaf and I sent you the letter. Nice to meet you." He said.

"I have already set up your show with the stage and tickets are currently being sold till tonight. I've conveniently set up a hotel room for you to rest for tomorrow's show across the street and make sure you come at 3:00 to get ready for your performance."

Trixie continued to show the confused state and responded.

"Okay…..I guess Trixie will be here tomorrow then."

Outside theater

Trixie came outside the theater to find filly still sit next to the carriage as she left him and greeted her.

"Did you sign in?'Rylus said.

"Yep, well Trixie has to leave to get some rest at her hotel. She will see you tomorrow night then right?"

"Of course you will! I'll be there early for the show but I will be quite far back from the stage so I'm afraid you might not see me." Rylus said with a disappointment.

"Hmm…okay well I hope you enjoy the show." Trixie said with a little comfort but managed to sustain a slight smile.

Rylus stood watched Trixie buckle herself to the carriage with the saddle and seemed to admire the mare.

Trixie felt hesitant and stopped. "…You did a good job …looking after my carriage…thank you."

"No, thank you for letting me do it. It was my pleasure. Bye!" and Rylus ran off and passed the corner of the building.

Trixie looked in dismay at the concrete sidewalk then slowly raised her head to walk towards the hotel.

Time of day: Evening/ Place- The Mallert Hotel

Trixie found the hotel glamorous and define as she came through the doorway.

"Excuse me, I would like to check in to my room. The name is Trixie." She said to the friendly mare at the counter.

"Okay, one minute please…alright here you go and here is your key. Your room is on the fourth floor in room 529. Although I'm afraid you will not be able to bring your carriage with you. We have a storage room for you if you'd like. Just tell an employee to open it for you when you want it." The mare said with a smile.

"Sure, thank you." Trixie said and she brought her carriage in the storage room and unhooked her carriage from her back and went to her room.

She turned on the lights to see that it was a small room with a queen sized bed and a restroom next to the door. There was also a window next to the bed and she walked to the window to see the city over the horizon.

"I hope I can perform as well as I did before."

She thought about how Rylus still thought she was amazing and the fact that she was his favorite despite hearing terrible things she did in the past and the director came to her as if she was a star.

"Maybe Trixie is not as hated as she thought she was."

She then turned off the lights and climbed into bed where she silently stared at the ceiling with a sleepy stare and slowly fell sound asleep, waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
